


Songbird

by Sycophantism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a shot of Levi in the manga, just after he hears that first roar, that made me think.</p><p>As soon as he heard Eren’s Titan roaring, he knew that Eren had changed. And he had changed because he had put his faith in Levi’s team, and they weren’t there for him to believe in anymore.</p><p>As soon as he heard that roar, Levi knew.</p><p>His squad was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://sycfix.tumblr.com/post/65018334979/songbird-levi

    The air went heavy with the roar as it thundered through the forest. All around him, trees shook with the intensity of that cry, leaves trembling off of their branches and spiraling slowly to the ground. Finger going limp against the trigger guard, he turned his widening eyes towards the ground, the hiss of gas fading as he let the momentum of his swing bring him upwards. The sound repeated at every fall, tapering and fading before rising again without any indication of losing resolve.  
  
    _Eren._  
  
    Whether it was the grief in those screams, or the implications behind them, Levi felt ice creep up his spine. When he reached the end of his arc, he twisted his wrists and wound in his cables, the free fall only lasting so long as it took the grapples to snap back into place. As soon as they returned, he launched them out and compressed the trigger, surging forward with a burst of steam behind him.  
  
    His breath came in a slow, shallow rhythm that he was careful to measure it. Everything else was out of his control; the sudden pounding of his heart, the way his pupils blew out and his grip on the blades tightened until his knuckles went white.  
  
    Catching himself, he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes to slits. Turning his gaze up, he tightened his body and flew through the forest, those howls growing louder all the while.  
  
    Eren had turned.  
  
    _I..._  
  
    Why...  
  
    _I will go forward!_  
  
    Why had he changed--  
  
    _Make the choice you won't regret later._  
  
    Raw emotion tore its way through that Titan's voice, chilling Levi to the bone, shaking the earth. Remorse.  
  
    Regret.  
  
    For one moment - just one moment - Levi let his heart clutch. Squeezing his eyes shut, he raised his blades, hiding behing them as he grasped at his composure. Hands trembling, he inhaled unsteadily, chest seizing and making his breath catch.  
  
    Both arms fell limpy to his side as he recalled the cables and propelled himself past the trees. As the next howl rose to the air, he raised steeled eyes towards the sound and braced himself. Braced himself, because he knew he couldn't afford to buckle under the pressure. Braced himself, because he knew it would destroy him - knew the feeling well. Braced himself--  
  
    Gunter.  
  
    Erd..  
  
    Petra...  
  
    Auruo....  
  
    He stumbled as his boot met the tree branch, but managed not to fall. Managed to keep his feet underneath him, to keep his hands steady on their blades, to keep his eyes straight forward. Managed to keep his heart lit, burning - feeding his pain and grief and anguish to the blaze until it wouldn't get him killed - until it wouldn't kill him. Until he could face them. Until he could handle them.  
  
    Eren's roars were beginning to hurt his ears.


End file.
